Order and Heart
by SeventhSever
Summary: Officer Lezel Sunlael is sent as the new enforcer to Kylo Ren and protector of General Armitage Hux. Yet there is more to this officer then Hux expected. The lines of Order and Heart become blurred, but can it be followed? Hux X OC Rated M for Future violence and mature content. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 Discovered

_**Guardian of the First**_

The Finalizer was getting a new Crew member sent by Snoke, one who was to be the enforcer of Ren yet protector of General Hux after the last assassination attempt Ren nearly was too late to stop from the Rebels. Hux wasn't happy about having a shadow living with him constantly until they won but the alternative was dealing with Ren and another possible attempt on his person. He rather put up with the shadow. His protector walked down the ramp of the stealth infiltrator fighter. Captain Phasma was with him along with Kylo. The person descending was not very tall, a short but extremely slender five foot six.

She wore boots, pants and a strange turtleneck like tunic. Wearing bracers and a leather sash belt, she was death pale almost silver blue with dead rose colored lips and had exotic markings and extreme gold eyes with twin blue rings within red, hair black going blue then silver. Ears pointed. Hair tied up and back braided with leather, bangs streaked. Her hands were gloved, and she had a strange sheathe at her spine and twin holsters one on each thigh.

Looking at officers in a side glance as she walked, death troopers followed behind her in full black marching holding their riffles. Many non helmeted officers swallowed and Kylo finally recognized her straightening. Shadow Lezel Sunlael a half Valsion half Chiss. She was to be the protector of Hux. Coming up to them she was shorter but she kept the gaze without so much as a blink eyes on them as hands went behind her back.

"General Armitage Hux. Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren." She said flatly with a soft spoken voice it was surprising.

Hux gave her his hand with proper greeting, she was far different in person than he had imagined. Hux admired her, her files, records, he had studied them extensively, and she was very young but nearly equal to him in rank in the order. One of the few to rise from nothing from battles. Her father was infamous…Admiral Thrawn. Of an affair with a woman who had saved his life a warrior named Silvara Sunlael.

Phasma had told him stories of the young Captain who had served under her first regiment at the time before Hux had taken her over. She had also confessed her fears of her, having seen her on the battlefield personally and not in a tie fighter. He gave her the tour personally dismissing his officers, Captain Phasma stayed behind them as did Kylo. He felt uncertain, he too knew the stories of her and even two of his own Knights had died by her hands under order of Snoke for failing their final tests.

Snoke called her Ealnuith the Valsion term for Reaper. Her call sign in the tie fighter squad was Reaper. After the tour she joined Hux and Kylo to go about their duties stepping onto the bridge watching the stars, hands clasped behind her back at the small of it at parade rest naturally. Closing her eyes she listened and seemed to gain a stillness most known for the dead.

She moved suddenly not at him but at an officer he moved knife parried she kept moving sparks went having pulled from her holster, a sort of baton like weapon, and she hit him hard striking him in the face blood hit his boots and Phasma's armor. Twisting around pulling from the spine sheathe a sword chimed unfolding she impaled the man making him look her in the eyes.

"You Rebels and your rebellious tactics shall fail." She made him drop his knife breaking the wrist slowly he cried out.

"We are the not the Empire, we are the First Order. We are the Galaxy; we are order in your chaos. You are nothing." She pulled it out letting it dance across the man jerked his head gone and bouncing to stop at Phasma's feet, the body swayed and dropped as she made blood come off her sword it folded and sheathed.

"We are the order of the Galaxy and all will fall in our way." She said suddenly, "We are all part of a system; every chain is a link, every officer from trooper to Admiral. One's failure is everyone's; every victory is a victory of the order. Every victory is a step of order in this Galaxy! Do not fear your superiors model them. You are this future!"

She turned on Kylo then he blinked, "and every superior shares that failure or victory because if one fails it is the failure of the superior. Their fault is your fault; one must become the teacher or remain the student. I am but a link in this Chain but I will not fail any under or above me, I will teach and I will learn because that is Order. One cannot be the Chaos or we are no better than Rebels." She said coldly more toward him.

"General, I believe it is time you retired for the night please." She looked at him sharply in that instant he watched her but complied handing over his datapad to an officer.

Other officers watched her go as the death troopers moved to get rid of the body and do a sweep of personnel in case of anymore Rebel spies. Hux walked with her to his quarters and felt a mix of fear and awe suppressing a physically shudder. The way she spoke to Kylo, how she killed another would be assassin, her conviction to the officers, to the Order. He felt pride in his officers and reaffirmed belief in the Order. She was not a force user or a Jedi or whatever Ren was. She was a woman and an officer who rose from nothing.

Captain Phasma had said when she was a field Captain a legionnaire of officers had heard her convictions and went into battle on the field with her voluntarily. Even against such impossible odds, not all of them made it in that battle but the Rebel faction they had faced had lost, greatly. She had collected every tag of every officer under her and contacted the families herself and seen to their burials before attending her own wounds and needs.

Taking punishment for the loss of those under her without backing down. She had been punished but also promoted after and many had entered the program from that world voluntarily asking to be under her regiment. For once he was actually glad to have her and his new shadow. She looked to him after checking his quarters allowing him inside, she took up the chair by the door after evening meal with him and went into a meditative state. Weapons across her lap, hands perched on her knees, eyes closed. Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2 Keeper of the Kept

_**Keeper of the Kept**_

Lezel stayed at a distance from the males of the ship but especially Hux as of late, much to his notice, though he hadn't said anything. Alone with the hologram transmission of the Supreme leader giving his report, Hux hesitated then looked up at him.

"Sir, a question if I may?" He asked and waited even as Snoke looked at him.

"What is your question General?" He asked giving him undivided attention.

"Lezel Sunlael… she has been avoiding males of the crew and especially me, which is painfully obvious as we share quarters. Have I offended my protector?" He seriously hoped not, he didn't want to be on her bad side.

Snoke smirked with a dismissive hand gesture, "You have not done anything wrong. You know of Valsion Physiology do you not General?"

Hux nodded, of course he knew, he knew about many, it was a part of his job.

"She is soon to trigger into the Avaris stage, she will be becoming an adult but she is unbound." He sat back letting it sink in.

Hux shivered and tensed, the Avaris stage was when a Valsion reached their last stage of Maturity to be an adult. They needed to mate, they were bound early to a transmission partner for that but as Lezel was only a handful of Valsion left that was impossible.

"Has someone been assigned to her for the transition sir?" He asked feeling a bit awkward as that was a personal inquiry.

"No, are you volunteering General?" He asked as he looked at Hux.

Hux fought the heat creeping up his neck and ears but thought about it. It wouldn't be the first time he had slept with an officer. The only other male of strong position on the ship was Kylo. He made a clench at the thought of Kylo even touching Lezel, startled in a small manner of his sudden impulse of possession.

"Yes, she stays with me as it is. Her condition will remain private." He said looking up at him.

Snoke regarded him. "Very well, but caution General. You must be dethatched in many ways. If you become too emotional in the moment you risk being bound to her as a mate. If that happens her biology will only take with you and you will have a very hard time siring with a woman not her. Nor will you find it easy to ignore Lezel especially when it is time to mate for offspring. Her father found that out the hard way." He mused.

Hux blinked up at him and bowed saying yes Supreme Leader and he faded away ending the transmission. Hux stood there for a moment. More than surprised at himself for volunteering for this. Yet even more at the thought of being bound to the Admiral's daughter, called to her, bound and how…it didn't bother him.

Hux shook it off and left to find her there as she was waiting for him. Lezel waited for him to start walking but when he didn't she looked at him. Eyes meeting he moved in front of her and she pressed back instinctually into the wall at her back.

"I am your transitional bond, so ordered by Snoke, I do not mind it. Come to me when you are ready Lezel." He said and she blinked more so to him saying her first name so openly. She felt heat in the tips of her ears.

Inclining her head she followed Hux now back down the hall and the bridge. Hux noticed that she was staying closer now like before. She didn't eat much like she normally did. Getting into the lift together that he used with other higher officers she was with him. Lezel felt tired and breathed in to smell aftershave, clean uniform linen and under that a bite of steel and some place like a forest at sea. That bit was Hux.

Lezel hesitated but grabbed his belt to steady herself and rested her forehead against his back between his shoulders. Closing her eyes. Hux felt his belt touched and then a press, he felt her at his back and her weight shift a bit, resting against him. Sensing perhaps she was fatigued. He didn't make her stop or move away. He reached back carefully and brushed her cheek and caressed it up to her ear point. She gripped him and he heard a gasp. Startled he had hurt her at first but she whimpered and buried her face in his back and shivered he realized it hadn't hurt at all.

Blushing as he realized what he done he didn't apologize but he did put his arms back like he would at parade rest to enclose around her slender waist and keep her there. Closing his eyes he breathed gently and calmly. Lezel relaxed and he felt it, feeling himself straighten a bit more and a smirk tug at him with a touch of warmth and pride to feel her trust him. He wanted that trust; it would make it more advantageous when she came to him.

He turned gently when he felt her grow a bit heavier and moved she squeaked in a state of surprise making him chuckle but he had swept her off her feet and held her. Looking at her she looked at him and flushed dark blue. Hux leaned and didn't know why but he kissed Lezel then, softly. Breaking it gently and leaving her stunned and moved to their quarters down the hall when the lift opened. Tucking her into bed kissing her cheek, watching her sleep as he ate and drank his tea. It was his turn to be keeper now.


	3. Chapter 3 Other Sides

_**Other Sides**_

Lezel found she was rather comfortable around Hux, she hadn't felt that with many people no matter the gender, and he was a prideful man. Yet under that she sensed longing to be honest, before taking her job as his shadow she had reviewed his file, his history, and being raised by Commandant Brendol Hux left no room for normalcy with relationships. He had had no mother there as well, no room for a moment of softness. Surprised when he had declared he was her transition partner and his behaviors toward her. Lezel knew it would grow worse if he truly bonded with her and he would have another side to himself he may not like.

Restricted from being his guard when she started to suffer the triggering, she woke up and rested against his door frame as he worked late on data pads. Hux sensed eyes on him after a few moments and turned to blink. Lezel was in his doorway in nothing but short sleep shorts and a simple halter sleep tank. Hair down cascaded around her lithe toned frame. Her bangs streaked as the dim light caught in those eyes. Hux swallowed and would never admit but his heart had picked up pace. She pushed off and came to him, bare feet silent across his floor.

Reaching out her delicate fingers brushed his cheek before moving in his hair and musing it back from where it had fallen from its perfect proper brushed setting. Looking down into the hazel eyes, Hux watched her back and put down his data pad. When he did she leaned in and he straightened and her lips brushed his claiming them in a soft kiss. Taking his hands she pulled him as the kiss broke.

Hux hadn't thought lips could be so soft but hers were and feeling her take his hands pulling she wanted him up. He got up, she pulled at him and kissed him nipping he gasped and felt her tongue glide in and explore he groaned. Those delicate hands traced and suddenly tugged his tank he heard it rip. Feeling hands his heart skipped hard. Hands going to her hips pulling to bring her closer only to get startled when she moved in a hop, slender legs wrapped his waist he had to look up at her and tried to balance backing up until he fell after hitting his bed.

Lezel was in his lap, she ran fingers deeply in his red copper hair. He kissed back harder pulling and ripping at her tank to let fingers trace her skin and natural marks. He felt different, wanting. He worked to get the rest of her clothes off as she did, like a race, exploring. Hux moaned and heard his side datapad go off in a request. He grabbed it and threw it hard it hit the wall as he turned pushing her back onto his bed yanking her hips to keep her under him.

He broke the kiss to kiss down her throat and bite her shoulder before moving and taking her. Groaning hard gripping her hip and the bed, Lezel was tight and she cried out with a whimper after and he stilled, forcing himself to calm down just a bit. Panting kissing up to her pointed ear, only moving when she relaxed, licking away a tear trapping her other hand with his interlacing fingers and gripping her hand. Looking at her, meeting those gold storm eyes.

Lezel reached up though tracing his cheek with her other hand that Hux stilled and stared back leaning into the touch a bit. Her eyes searched his and Hux felt undone, tracing her cheek he leaned kissing her and it grew more intense. Her fingers broke his grip and her hands traced his shoulders. Hux moaned with her and moved as her legs wrapped him and they moved together. Every breath shared, touch, kiss, it was intense so suddenly he lost all sense of what he was in a way. Not a general, not an officer, free. He relished it to be honest and heard her say his name.

He didn't stop even when she came around him and drove her to the edge until he came undone and damned it all, crying out her name in return. Lying in bed with her, not letting her leave she was tired and sore; he knew that and told her that. Coaxing her to sleep, in truth though Hux did mean what he said he also felt possessive. He usually never did after tangling with an officer but watching Lezel sleeping on his chest, hair mused and face soft he had to bite back a growl.

He wouldn't let anyone else see this face like this. He wouldn't let anyone else's name come from her lips in a moment of passion and bliss. Lezel was his rather she knew it or not or liked it or not. Hux blinked though and realized what he just thought and felt heat in his ears. He had never been so…possessive! Remembering Snoke's warning he realized with a start that he might have started to cross that line of bonding. Calming down he made himself relax and not draw on that want to keep her to himself. Falling asleep, it wasn't easy.


	4. Chapter 4 Mine

_**Mine**_

Things fell back into place between him and Lezel. Or so he thought. Hux saw her speaking to Kylo and another officer and his spine stiffened, anger seeped into him making his ears burn. He gripped his datapad making the leather of his gloves creak, moving closer he stepped up which moved him between Kylo and Lezel. Lezel blinked when Hux stepped between them saying her name briskly. He made an excuse of wanting her to review files for his visit to Star Killer Base for him, he knew no rebel would be stupid enough to go there but he wanted her away from Ren and the other officer.

Lezel took the datapad and frowned, the screen was cracked and red was staining in the crack. She took his hand startling him but she took off his glove he realized he was cut.

"This is deep, come with me." She pulled and he about argued but she gripped his wrist he felt the concern in that grip.

It wilted the rage and swept him with pride. Confused he followed her and in his office she tended to his hand carefully. Hux watched her and remembered all her markings. She was talking to him but he wasn't listening, he got up startling her as he put hands on his desk on either side of her looking down at her.

Lezel stared back; Hux could feel his heart beating in his chest, ears burning but not from anger. He moved capturing her lips and she froze, blushing after a moment closing her eyes not pulling back. Hux broke it and pressed his forehead to hers. Opening darkened Hazel orbs, possessive.

"You are mine Lezel…" He said it boldly.

She opened her eyes a bit and shivered, realizing he had crossed the line like her father before her with her mother.

"Armitage…" She wanted to tell him no, this was a bad idea, that she should transfer because if he kept over that line it would be permanent.

Hux loved his name from her lips and he hooked her chin making her look at him.

"I know the consequences Lezel, I was well informed, but I want you to be mine alone. You will be mine alone. You are mine Lezel, rather you marry me or not, you will never be rid of me. If any other tries anything you tell me immediately. No one can have what is mine." He growled a bit.

She swallowed, she had only heard and seen him this convicted before and it was during an execution. She knew better than to argue, thinking of what he planned. Strangely being his did not bother her, but at the same time she worried what he would do in his jealous temper.

He traced her cheek and she reached up touching his own like she had alone with him and his countenance softened. He couldn't help it, she was now a weakness but one he did not wish to purge.

"We can't be together the first three months." She said softly, seeing him tense and start to harden.

"I don't think you want a child so soon." She hurried and countered.

Hux eased and frowned gently, "Does it happen that soon for all paired Valsion?"

She blushed and nodded, feeling nervous and she didn't know why, being bonded to a human made her feel so many things at once, though with Hux he felt what he felt on a higher level.

Hux traced her cheek and kissed her softly. "Go back to my quarters, I'll be there soon, I need to think."

She nodded and left, fingers brushing as their hands parted. Hux breathed out and sat down feeling drained physically. Knowing it was consequences of the bond. Looking over his hand tracing the bandage, he thought of her qualities, her flaws, his qualities and flaws. He wasn't stupid to say he didn't have any, he had plenty, and he worked hard to eliminate them.

Now he needed to decide. To risk a child or send Lezel away and be without her for three months, to be honest that second option did not appeal to him in the slightest. Hux leaned back looking at the ceiling, but to risk having a child, he never even thought of family or children. He lived for his career. Yet this would be his child from his Lezel. He closed his eyes, he got lost in his thoughts letting the sounds of the ship around him center him.


	5. Chapter 5 Kept

_**Kept**_

Lezel had cleaned up and ate before falling asleep in her sleep shorts and tank on the couch reading waiting for Hux. Hux entered his quarters and found her there; hair cascaded and across her faces just a little, deep asleep. The dim lighting played against her marks and skin, he took off his gloves and shoes silently padding over to the couch. Picking up her datapad setting it aside, gently moving her hair, he let his fingertips ghost her marks.

Hux felt a part of him melt away, calmness, home; he moved carefully and picked up Lezel taking her to his bed. Tucking her in he undressed before joining her, arms pulling her into him. She stirred with a cute fuss of a noise before snuggling into his chest and settling back into her sleep. Hux ran fingers in her hair, admiring the hidden tents of color. Relaxing he let his mind go back to his thoughts, of sending her away for a short time. Yet watching her, studying her, his mind couldn't help but drift back to their discussion. His mind started to imagine things it shouldn't. Of a ginger haired boy or girl with faint marks and stunning hazel nova eyes.

Hux shuddered and felt a secret yearning in him to see just what he could make with Lezel. Heart skipping, he leaned capturing her lips that he had kept staring at. Tracing under the tank to her hidden marks he had found and learned during their first coupling. She gasped in the kiss and woke up to blush darkly seeing Hux. Hux broke it softly to let her breathe. Turning suddenly so she was beneath him, Hux kissed her then down suddenly ripping the tank causing her to eep in a cute startled noise. He kissed and nipped her marks he could find undressing her.

Disappearing under the blanket Lezel's head snapped back leaving her gripping the sheets with soft outcry after a few moments saying his name. Hux growled and tore off his sleeping tank lowering and remarking her with nips and lips even as she squirmed under him. Hux easily undressed and yanked her hips to his. Moving Lezel gasped and arched with him as he groaned. Feeling delicate fingers grip to him and leave light marks he shuddered.

He tangled fingers in her long hair and forced her to look at him, making them move together, eyes on each other he kissed her and hard. Trying to be passionate but dominating, her legs wrapped around him and he growled in the kiss moving harder making her cry out and break it, head going back. Panting, he was too, watching her. Thoughts of sending her away fled like a shadow before the dawn's sunrise. Startled by his want of her in so many ways, but she was his. His kindness, his gentleness and sanctuary, what he lost as a boy when his father had taken him away from his own mother.

He wouldn't have that for his son, he would know Lezel, and he would be balanced but hard. He gripped the sheets and the other hand her hip where her leg curled around his hip. He wasn't going to last much longer but he made sure she fell before he did. He leaned nipping her pointed ear as he panted.

"I know Valsion can choose gender…I want a son Lezel." He murmured heatedly and moved a certain way she cried out, going beyond that spot that drove her to the edge. He cried out and followed soon after nipping her shoulder. Panting hard and she harder. Hux gripped her and fell to the side pulling her with him so she was on top of him.

Lezel growled though making him arch a brow. He was confused but then cried out when she triggered the bond making him grip the sheets, she took over. Hux was spent by the time they finished as a tangled mess of sheets and sweaty limbs. She was asleep, hard in his arms and hold securely. The bond was permanent now, the line gone between them, claimed, she could never have another mate and bear offspring with that mate but him.

Hux let his fingers trace against hers and the ring of his Mother's he had put on her finger, the only thing the Ginger had secretly kept all these years. He would do the paperwork and make it official. Lezel was his and his alone, Lezel Hux. Smiling boldly to himself he kissed her shoulder before nuzzling into her hair and neck breathing her in. Closing his eyes, letting himself fall asleep to her breathing and their shared warmth. He was going to be exhausted when he got up in three hours but it had been more than worth it.


	6. Chapter 6 Change

_**Change**_

Hux settled back into routine, the only new piece of it was that he had Lezel; by record of the Order she was Lezel Hux and his wife. His. She was taken off as his guard though he found out one morning due to a collapse in the training room. Hux demanded a report for it and learned by looking at the Datapad that Lezel was exhausted due to change. She was expecting, just as she had said would happen, Hux felt an odd mix of emotions but the one that stood out most was a rush of warmth to his cheeks and exhilaration.

Looking over the bridge as he did his work, Ren stepped up to give him another pad from Snoke. Mask hiding his bit of amusement, he noticed Hux had been in a hard to displease mood and it hadn't taken him long to find out why.

"I supposed congratulations are in order, after all it's not every day a general becomes an expectant father let alone to a half hybrid." Ren mused.

Hux looked at him sharply with a calm seriousness.

"What my child is to me is my business Ren, it will be superior to most regardless from birth, and Valsion rivaled the Chiss in almost every way." He quipped in return and went back to his review.

"Do be careful Ren, if anything happens to Lezel or my son around you because of you….well let's just say accidents might happen more often." He said casually with an undertone and glanced him before Kylo could reply.

The look made Kylo second take, there was real fire and danger in those eyes. Yes he was more powerful than Hux, he had the force, but under the direst of circumstances even a non force user could be deadly.

Lezel entered the lift after being cleared by medical and moved aside as it opened so Phasma could enter. Phasma glanced her to speak after the lift closed.

"I heard of the news, I'm sure the General is very proud and excited." She said and met Lezel's gaze.

Lezel kept her hands in front of her secretly pressing her middle. She knew Hux was, in the bond she could feel a tug of his emotion still.

"He wanted a boy; it's what we are having." She smiled to Phasma.

Phasma nodded, "I requested to be your guard this morning when not on the ground with the troops. I hope you don't mind, I look forward to meeting the little Hux."

Lezel blinked at that but smiled a bit.

"I have to meet and report to Snoke as he requested then you can be my guard assigned or not Captain Phasma, I would be honored." She meant that, she liked the Captain.

Phasma smiled behind her helm feeling a bit of pride as she nodded and straightened turning to the side to let her step out onto the bridge but she stopped and turned to Phasma.

"Well aren't you coming? I could use a guard until I leave too." She grinned playfully.

Phasma moved after her with her own grin. She liked Lezel, she was different, and a good officer. She was good for the General in her opinion. Hux turned to find them and arched a brow. Lezel smiled though giving Hux her resignation pad with possibility of reactivation.

"Captain Phasma is the only guard I trust for us; after all I can't put myself in danger without risking Armizel's (Arm-ah-seal) safety." She said watching Hux who looked up sharply.

"Armizel," he repeated and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

It was a blending of their names, he smirked pride fully and she knew he approved. Since she wasn't an active officer anymore he leaned without hesitation capturing her lips in the moment quickly. Breaking it she hid her blush, he was getting bolder with her she noticed.

"I know you have to go see the Supreme Leader as he requested, but don't take too long, I want you home." He kept her gaze secretly conveying he wanted her safe and back where he could be with her and protect her.

Her ears burned. Nodding to him and Phasma nodded to him and moved to escort her to her ship. She wasn't blind to how Hux had had a tone. Lezel nodded to her pilot as she boarded and strapped in wearing her civilian attire, she wasn't stupid to stay in uniform when not on duty during travel, and she just had that habit since she was younger. Her hair was even down with just clips keeping it up a bit. Bangs a bit streaked, relaxing she took out her data pad and pen and began to sketch designs. Ones she hoped Hux would allow her to incorporate for a nursery to be honest.

She fell asleep at some point only to be jostled awake from the ship banking and a hit to the shield. Her pilot was yelling into the command console before the lights went out and the ship banked leaving her gripping the straps.

Lezel woke up and felt immediate pain spike up her legs and found them pinned under broken ship plating. Covering her mouth from the smell of smoke, she heard someone prying the hatch. Looking she shielded her face as light flooded in. Seeing someone get in and move over to her.

Poe had seen the first order shuttle collide and had moved when it hadn't gone up, they could get info from files to be salvaged but he hadn't expected to find a civilian woman trapped in the wreckage. She had a gash and her legs were trapped, she had pulled padding around her, and looking around he saw the flickering datapad of her Nursery sketches.

Looking at her, he felt concerned twice as much yelling for help from his fellow pilots. She tried to focus on him but it was hard, he moved so she could be against him. Shielding her as one moved in with a viroblade. Cutting her out, Poe moved scooping her up carefully as she cried out and gripped to him.

"Easy I got you! I got you!" He moved her out of the wreckage yelling for Medics.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked she panted and looked at him.

"Lezel…Sun." She didn't give her true last name; she didn't know who this man was.

"I'm Poe Dameron, I'm with the resistance, and we'll get you taken care of and safe." She tensed not showing her shock.

She was in the hands of the enemy now; Lezel would play her cards and get out of their hands, back to the Order. To Hux, somehow, but for now her health mattered the most. Shivering she couldn't help but snuggle into Poe, he was warm and she let herself drift. Poe felt her move and looked to find her in the curve of his shoulder and neck. Passed out but seeking warmth, he held her more securely. Even for an injured woman she was beautiful.

"I've got you Lezel." He said softer and frowned moving when the medics weren't moving fast enough for his liking.


	7. Update!

_**Hello my Lovelies!**_

Hi my readers, I haven't forgotten about you all. I had spinal surgery and have been gone and recovering. I'm much better now and should start writing again very soon. I swear. Until then please be patient with me. Also I will be going back to school, two more years to go then I can hopefully get hired by rather Blizzard, Riot or Wizards of the coast as a concept artist and illustrator! Yay. If any of you are interested in seeing the art I put up message me I'll link you to my media once the website launches September before I go to Comic Con.

Sincerely your SeventhSever


	8. Chapter 7 Friend or Foe?

_**Friend or Foe?**_

Lezel woke up in a medical facility and it took a bit for her to regain her bearings and remember what had happened. Seeing an all too familiar face come back to greet her, Poe Dameron, the fabled X-Wing Ace. He smiled to her, naturally roguish with deep dark brown eyes that held a lot of personal light to them.

"Hey you're awake, I'm glad; you and the kid are going to be just fine." He smiled to her more.

Relief flooded her and she relaxed until she heard his next words.

"Why were you on a First Order ship?" he asked.

She stopped herself from tensing to look at him.

"My husband is an officer of the Order, though I believe not by choice since he was conscripted so young, I was on my way to return to him. I remember falling asleep then the crash in pieces." She said searching his eyes.

It was a sheltered truth, Hux was an officer raised from birth to be one and thus be in the First Order. She was planning to return to him. She broke his gaze and traced her form out of habit. Poe put his hand over hers she startled and looked at it than him.

"I don't like that he's the enemy, but your aren't one, not now anyway. Besides you've got the kid to look after, you aren't a threat. I'll take charge of you for now; you won't be able to go about freely, not if we get you to neutral territory for you to return to your Husband." He said seriously.

She nodded, _'if only you knew just how dangerous I am and just whom my husband was you wouldn't be saying that_.' She mused mentally to herself.

He put down the side of the bed rail and held out his hand for her to take. She frowned and took it and he moved her arm around him and he scooped her up lifting her. One medic got onto him and he bickered back, taking her outside to let her feel the sun and the breeze. Lezel closed her eyes and tilted her head back a bit, breathing in and felt overwhelmed in a good way to feel nature.

Poe watched her to smile and was glad he brought her outside into the courtyard garden. Setting her down carefully under a tree he left her to come back with food and water. She thanked him and was starving; Armizel was famished and made her feel sharp hunger pains. Poe chuckled at how clean she got her plate and gave her the rest of his.

"Laugh if you want but he's starving, I swear he'll make me fat." She grumbled.

Hux did laugh but moved some of her hair out of her face and she blinked looking at him.

"I doubt you'll get fat, I bet he'll be unique though, you're a Valsion. I know there are only a handful of you guys left out there in the vastness of space. Ninety percent of those are conscripted working for the First Order, not really having a chance to choose sides." He said as he took a drink of his own water.

"You're not going to try to recruit me I hope." She mused.

"Nah, I just rather you have an open mind is all. It's going to be awhile before I can get you to neutral ground to get you home. I rather you like me and not hate me during your stay here." He explained honestly.

She blinked at that, not expecting that of the Rebel's Ace. Tracing her glass. He made it hard for her to hate him right now and not be guarded.

"You sure you want to be my keeper Poe, a pregnant Valsion can be 'needy' at times. We are notorious for contact." She warned.

He frowned and arched a brow, "What like cuddling? Not that will be new."

She stared at him and felt heat in her ears, he kept throwing her off.

"You make it hard to hate you," she mused.

Poe really grinned at her laying on the charm. "Good."

She gave a look and felt exasperated but he took her back inside and to her quarters she settled in and easily fell asleep. Still recovering she turned onto her side and felt warmth and moved. Poe nearly jumped but looked behind him to find her snuggling into his back and shivering. Poe frowned and turned over to pull her and the covers up. She wasn't joking about the cuddle apparently but as he watched her he ran fingers through her hair.

He would get her home soon if he could. It would just take time.


End file.
